Incorrigible
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Jack feels lonely one fine night, Will seems jealous but oblivious – some seduction must be in order. Jack/Will slash.


**Title:** **Incorrigible**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Jack/Will**

**Rating:** **R **

**Summary:** Jack feels lonely one fine night, Will seems jealous but oblivious – some seduction must be in order.

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures, 2003. No infringement meant and no money made.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship) and contains not much in the way of plot. Characters may be a bit OOC, pardon me greatly for the botched up Jack narrative. Also a dubious use of rum.

**Notes****:** This is the second variation of one of the scenes from the movie though I'm not too happy with the result; the first variation is "Eunuch Provocateur". Jack's POV. Set in Tortuga.

--------------------------------

Tortuga…all would've been well if not for my bloody girls. Quite bothersome and bit of a drag but what can ye do?

The whelp looked apprehensive in my opinion and I don't think it was seasickness. If I had a right mind, I'd say he was jealous, he was.  Ha, jealous that he didn't get the first shot at it, most likely.

My, he does look lost; the girls are positively hanging on him. Now, if I was inclined I'd probably rescue him. Woo them with my charms. But let him suffer some, I won't be always there to get the spoils. Right. Who am I kidding? Yes, I will!

Drinks all around, crew on the way to becoming assembled, now if only Scarlet and Giselle weren't spitting mad at me at the moment. I need some comforting.

The whelp has finally realized that to establish firm control is to, well…, get swamped. And there goes Giselle, the silly strumpet, trying to rouse my ire. I raise my rum to her in salute and she, the prideful lass, turns away. Not worth the trouble anyway.

But dear William looks in need of a helping hand. After taking another burning gulp of my rum, I call out to him over the din. He disentangles himself and quickly makes his way over to my table, which earns me a few dirty looks. I grin cheekily at them and they bristle with anger – the vultures.

"Thank you, Jack; I thought I'd never get away."

"No problem, mate, no problem at all." My smile never leaves my face. Sometimes, a pirate's gotta do what a pirate's gotta do.

Will shifts uneasily and I can't say I really blame him.

Staring off, he seems mildly uncomfortable. I congratulate myself on my intimidation skills. He tries to make conversation, "When do we sail?"

"As soon as I have my crew. Can't sail with just us two and you're no sailor." I throw back some more rum. It's quite good.

"You can teach me then if you're so dissatisfied with my sailor skills." He stares at me defiantly. I've gotta hand it to him, he's got some spunk.

"Teaching one Turner was enough." I mutter but I think he's heard me. What bad luck. I really shouldn't've said that. Some more rum might make it right again.

To his credit, he does not seem overeager but the questions are surely just there, at the tip of his tongue. I know it. Holding up my index finger, I shake my head and mouth 'Later.' He crumbles just a bit; too crushed for his well-being. That look might get him killed one day and I'm not entirely sure that I won't be the one doing the killing. I think I've gone a bit soft, too – taking him with me and all. But then he's William's son and did save me from certain death…I am going soft!

I push back from the table, the bottle clutched tightly to my chest. "Must rest now, big day tomorrow, y'know."

He nods and trails after me as I pull myself along up to the second landing. I think he's afraid the girls will get their hands on him again if he steps too far from me. And just a day, or maybe it was two, ago he was ready to kill me. How fickle – the human mind.

I walk into the first room that's not occupied and collapse on the bed. Will stands in the doorway and looks lost again.

I roll over to make room for him, the rum sloshing in its bottle. He looks at me questioningly so I pat the free spot. "I don't bite ye know and unless you want to sleep on the floor, I suggest you lie down."

He does not seem convinced. I turn my back to him. If he's going to be so touchy, I'm not entirely sure he'll survive this little adventure.

I'm pleased to feel his weight settle on the bed and I smile at the wall. He does not move and I think he won't be getting much sleep so just as well. Time passes in complete silence and stillness.

Making sure my breathing is even enough and face relaxed just so, I mumble for effect and throw an arm out and turn about to get one leg over him as well. He inhales sharply and tries to push my arm off his chest but I made sure to hook a finger in one shirt loop. He'd not want to wake me…and it is nice laying like this.

He shifts uneasily and I take that opportunity to flop my hand onto some bare skin. He almost chokes on his next breath. I would've smiled if I was not supposed to be pretending to slumber.

The maneuver cost me my handhold so, when William tries pushing my arm off his chest – he succeeds. Next he sits up to fling my leg off. Throwing my arm into his lap, I move closer. I don't think I've ever had so much fun trying to seduce someone. Granted, they usually did not need much in the way of seduction.

Will almost falls off the bed, trying to get away from me. What a ridiculous boy.

My eyes snap open and grabbing his shirt forcefully, I use him as leverage to raise myself up. His face is so close to mine that I can see the gleam in his eyes.

"Where'd'ye think ye're going?" He looks astonished and stammers. To save him the trouble I pull him in for a nice long kiss. His hands push at me a bit before giving in.

He's warm but not as soft as I had thought, not soft at all. With my knee just conveniently there, I rub slowly in between his thighs.

His protest is muffled until finally he dislodges me. I need some air, anyway. He shakes his head and when I lean in, he leans away. This behavior has me somewhat stumped, after all, the boy's body is speaking for him and mine's just shamelessly begging.

"No, Jack, I will not become one of your numerous bed partners, as it seems you've quite a few." He politely pushes away my knee and edges away from me, altogether. I'm affronted, though not much.

"Don't be ridiculous, boy." He may not be as stupid as he might want one to think. More work to be done.

"Well, you are fairly popular with the ladies, what is it that you want with me, then? Or have you run yourself into a gutter with your insatiable appetite?" He smirks at me. I don't think he even needs an answer, he knows in fact, smug bastard.

"Not at all. But you've charms that I just can't resist." Grinning wickedly I lean in once more but do not touch. His breath ghosts over my lips, delicious.

His gaze is filled with contempt and I wonder if it's directed at me or himself. He tries to rise but I latch onto his arm, preventing escape. "Stay." Threading my fingers in the loose hair at the nape of his neck, I pull him closer, our noses rubbing together. "I want you."

He opens his mouth to protest, most likely, but I cut him off by invading his mouth. Feeling the bottle of rum press into my chest I prop it up a safe distance away. I pull him nearer, wrapping my arms around his neck to secure him. Next moment I have him on his back, poor thing, doesn't know what hit him.

His surprise is endearing as is his gasp when my hand snakes into his half-open shirt. He looks warm and inviting, his wide eyes pulling me to him.

He becomes daring and, seemingly overcoming his earlier inhibitions; his hands reach for me and pull me in for a wonderfully mindless kiss. My hands, all the while, are undoing his shirt and I run my fingers up and down his chest, delighting in every shudder of his flesh.

He is blissfully unaware as one hand creeps down to undo his breeches. When it touches bared flesh, after having a spot of trouble with the cloth, Will is so surprised that he bangs his head against the wall. Must've hurt. To ease the pain or at least to take his mind off it, I continue with soft touches. I take his groan for thanks.

"Jack," he gasps out.

"What is it, then?" I'm not sure I can keep my sentences coherent for much longer.

He grasps me about the neck. "What are we doing?"

"Doing?" I raise an eyebrow. "Maybe you meant to ask why? And I know as much of that answer as you."

He laughs and when my hair falls on his face he bats it away. "Common lust, then?"

"Call it what you will. Can we move on now?" My hands on his thighs now, I try to work his breeches off together with the blasted hose, restricting my hand movements. He obliges me by raising his hips.

I smile indulgently and shimmy down, peeling them off in the process. I throw them behind me and crawl back, sitting with his thighs between my legs.

He throws an arm over his eyes, breathing heavily, only his chest moving. Rising to my knees, I lower my own trousers and see him peeking out from under his arm. Grinning insolently, I sit by his side and slide them off; throwing them to the same place Will's disappeared to. Wedging a knee between his thighs, I slide his long legs apart. Propping one knee against my shoulder, I contemplate spitting into my palm. Glancing about in the gloom I spot the rum bottle, just where I left it.

William raises his head and his eyes widen when he notices the rum. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"No worries, lad, I've done this before, I have." I decided not to tell him that the rum was a new development.

"I'm sure you have." Dear William sounds like he's jealous. Well, time to show him things that might ease his little heart.

Uncorking the bottle with my teeth, I stick two fingers in and tilt it so that rum runs down my hand in trickles. I push the cork back into place and lean the bottle against the wall.

Hesitating just a bit, no idea what effect it might have, I finally push one finger in and soon the other one, wouldn't want the rum to dry up. William stiffens and I coax with my other hand until he relaxes and moans appreciatively. I pull out my fingers and reach for the rum bottle again. With clumsy fingers I try to pry it open, after much cursing, I do and pour rum into my palm, applying it with care. Then I take a gulp out of the bottle for good measure. It warms my stomach and my blood, already boiling, moves faster.

Leaning in to kiss the boy, I grip his hip with one hand and brace myself with the other. The heat, when I push through, is all-consuming. Pleasure bathes me and I thrust feverishly, registering that William pushes back with equal fervor, his face still turned away from me. Letting go of his hip, I push back some hair that falls across his eyes. Feeling a burning within me, I reach for his cock and with sure strokes reduced him to a gasping thing. The pleasant burning, I think is going to be the end of me, until the pressure releases and I fall on him, dropping his knee.

He mumbles some nonsense which I take for a reprove for sleeping on top of him. Should've just told me so. Rolling off him I find the rum bottle pressed into my back. Retrieving it, I swallow some of the stuff, smiling in satisfaction.

William shifts onto his side and groans, one hand going for his leg, massaging it. "I think I've pulled something."

I pat his thigh. "Don't worry, you'll live, mate. But if I may say so myself, that was some wonderful sex, eh?"

He makes some sound which I take for a yes.

He turns to me and stares, I stare right back. "You know what, Jack? You're the strangest person I've ever met, by far."

"Why, thankee very much." I tip an invisible hat to him.

Will shakes his head in bemusement. "I was just waiting for some young chap to walk up to you and slap you as well, you know?"

"My, aren't we touchy. Just so you know, if we stayed there a bit longer, I'm sure we would've stumbled upon one." I nod gravely which makes him laugh.

"Do I have slapping right as they do, then?" He's a shrewd one, he is.

"I guess you could say that but use them wisely, my boy. Wouldn't want to bruise me." I preen for him.

"Oh, no, after all, you are quite vain."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it has its appeal, mind you."

"Good. I've always said I had some charms of me own. Others said I dreamed."

"We're not dreaming now, are we?" Will teased.

"I hope not, that rum was entirely too good to be a dream." That comment got me a smack on the thigh. "And what was that for?"

"For being a very incorrigible pirate, of course." He is smirking now and I wonder if it's the rum speaking.

"Ah, that clears it up."

Without further comment Will turns from me again and is soon sleeping, or so I though. As soon as I drift off myself, his arm lands in my lap and when I bolt up in shock I find him smiling at me.

"You still haven't told me of my father." He's persistent, I'll give him that and utterly too much like me for his own good. Next thing you know, he'll be trying to seduce me. What a novel idea.

The Spanish Main beware! We'll have us another pirate in due time.

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
